Tales from Beacon
by NobleMETA
Summary: A new year at Beacon is starting, and with it comes new students. Follow the adventures of the new students, as they fight to become Hunters and Huntresses. (OC driven with minor appearances from existing cast.)


**AN: So here is a new story that is going to be coming. It is going to be in the same universe as LoWR, but it won't follow the perspective of the main cast, instead, focusing on the OC characters that you will be reading about. I'm giving a major shoutout to the story RWBYS by Gear001 for basically giving me the idea to do this. The first chapter won't come out for a while, because I want this and LoWR to line up in the timeline, so it may be a few weeks before there is anything for this. But here is a little preview of what is to come. (ADJUSTMENTS CAN BE MADE IF I FEEL IT IS NECESSARY!) Reviews of what you think about the characters is greatly appreciated, and hope you get excited, cause this is certainly going to be a fun story for me to write.**

**EDIT: Name's have been changed to be more in line with what they should be in relations to having a specific color to that character. While the names have changed, since this story hasn't come out yet.**

* * *

Ozpin checked his scroll, the end of another year was upon them. Looking over some of the student's statistics, he saw that of the top teams in the academy, Team RWBY, a team just finishing their second year, was the highest ranked team in the whole school. '_They really have come a long way since they first stepped through these halls almost two years ago_.' He then opened up a tab which held profiles of some of the incoming first year students. Three of those were students transferring in from the other schools, they would have to start from the bottom again, but he knew they would do well. Ozpin decided to look over some of the profiles of these incoming students.

* * *

Name: Rebecca Amethyst

Age:17

Height/Weight: 5'7" 118lb

Hair/Eye Color: Dark Purple/Hazel

Weapon: Anti-Personal Sniper Katana

Weapon Name: Lexington

Notes: High Intelligence level, very tactical and aware of surroundings. Be careful when handling secure information around her. Very manipulative and deceitful.

* * *

Name: Itidal Silvra

Age:17

Height/Weight: 5'3" 102lb

Hair/Eye Color: Silver/Silver

Weapon: Two Inner-Arm Gauntlet Blades

Weapon Name: Ying and Yang

Notes: Kind-hearted and willing to help. Believes that every dark action, needs a light action to bring about an equilibrium of sorts. Balancing the actions of light and dark to bring about an inner peace.

* * *

Name: Barbos Ochre

Age: 17

Height/Weight: 6'3" 245

Hair/Eye Color: Light Brown/Brown

Weapon: Bag of Explosives.

Weapon Name: Mother of Invention

Notes: Highly energetic, yet volatile. Easily aggravating to others based off of his personality, though he is a very friendly and outgoing person. Steady in a fight, only concern is the possibility of going a bit overboard. Very similar to Nora Valkyrie.

* * *

Name: Thane Nero

Age: 18

Height/Weight: 6' 157lb

Hair/Eye Color: Black/Dark Brown

Weapon: Triple Bladed Gauntlet w/ Under-Arm Dart Gun and Grapple Hook

Weapon Name: Nizaris

Notes: Trained as an assassin from a young age. Cold person yet very gentlemanly, giving him a sense of being a good person without allowing others to get to know him. Worked with Weiss Schnee and two other prospects before. Transferring from other school, and will watch progress closely.

* * *

Name: Jade Ridout

Age: 18

Height/Weight:5'5" 110lb

Hair/Eye Color: Blonde/Silver

Weapon: Two Long Barrel Pistols w/ Large Hilt Connected Hooks

Weapon Name: Cutthroat and Scoundrel

Notes: Cunning, quick-witted, and blessed with a silver tongue. Always looking to talk her way out of a really bad situation, but very adept with her guns. Gifted Technical mind. Profit driven. Believed to be once a part of a crime syndicate as a Smuggler, keep an eye on her.

* * *

Name: Barrett Azure

Age: 17

Height/Weight: 6'5" 250lbs

Hair/Eye Color: Blue/Blue

Weapon: Heavy Shotgun Mace

Weapon Name: Vulcan's Hammer

Notes: Very strong-willed and persistent. Comes on strongly to people. Very friendly overall, but has a 'go in guns blazing' attitude. Sometimes acts more dramatically than necessary.

* * *

Name: Javik Rouge

Age: 18

Height/Weight: 6'2" 195lb

Hair/Eye Color: Red/ Brown

Weapon: War Cleaver w/Discus Launcher

Weapon Name: Arie's Fury

Notes: One of the three students who worked with Weiss. Very closed minded person who values strength above all else. Highly judgmental of others and heavily against talking over fighting.

* * *

Name: Theron Cobalt

Age: 19

Height/Weight: 6'0" 180lb

Hair/Eye Color: None/Brown

Weapon: Battle Axe Machine gun

Weapon Name: Arbiter

Notes: Believed to be a former Bounty Hunter. Very withdrawn individual who doesn't get involved in something unless it concerns him, or he is told to do so. Has shown a tendency of being someone who wouldn't stray away from getting his hands dirty. Keep a eye on him for any possible problems.

* * *

Name: Gray Marston

Age: 18

Height/Weight: 5'10"

Hair/Eye Color: Brown/Brown

Weapon: Pistol w/ Ballistic Knife Function

Weapon Name: Redeemer

Notes: One of the three who worked with Weiss before. Believed to have some personal goal that may take precedent of a task being given. Showed signs of a troubled life. Transferring from different school. Highly anticipated first year student.

* * *

Name: Hayla Cerulean

Age: 17

Height/Weight: 5'2"

Hair/Eye Color: Light Blue w/ Purplish tint/Ice Blue

Weapon: Energy Whips

Weapon Name: Vetera Medicique

Notes: Descends from a long line of master healers. Selfless, always the one who stays behind to sacrifice herself. Needs to focus more on helping others through healing than through sacrifice.

* * *

Name: Fenri Sepia

Age: 17

Height/Weight: 6'1" 198lb

Hair/Eye Color: Brown/Brown

Weapon: Twin Sword Rifle

Weapon Name: Lunar Eclipse

Notes: Faunus with Wolf-like appearance and tendencies. Seems to have two separate sides to him. One side is quiet and controlled, the other side is very aggressive and temperamental, possibly something that comes from his Faunus tendencies. Need to monitor his mood at all times.

* * *

Name: Nikolai Amethyst

Age: 17

Height/Weight: 6'0" 175lb

Hair/Eye Color: Black/Hazel

Weapon: Lightning Sword

Weapon Name: Alchemia

Notes: Highest intelligence rating in the entire first year prospect group. Always striving to learn, but is very capable of handling a fight. Believed to be someone who experiments in Alchemy. May be able to help assist with some experiments we will be running as one of our scientists. Let him work on his Alchemy, but monitor at all times.

* * *

Ozpin looked up from the list of First Year students. There were more than 12 names on there, but those didn't matter. Ozpin knew from the names he read, that the year was going to be a wild one. '_Never a dull moment huh._'


End file.
